Sarcasm Girl
by eskils94
Summary: After getting beeing expelled from her last school, Bella and her mom moves to forks to start over. There she enroll in Forks high, where she meets the school player Edward Cullen. Will there be love or only hate?rated M for language & lemons
1. Wellcome To Hell

I can't believe we've moved aging! We were recently living in LA before I got kicked out of school. Now we've moved to Forks Washington the rainiest place in the world and my mom won't even look at me. Last time she talked to me was when we got out of the principles office; I can still hear her last words ringing in my ears "_I'm so disappointed in you Bella". _Moving is crap. Not that my life was perfect or amazing in my old town and school. Truthfully, it was far from it. Making friends had never come easy for me, so you can imagine how much of a miracle it seemed to me that I even have the two friends I have. Or had. The friends I had. They couldn't actually be my friends now that I have moved to the other side of the country. They probably wouldn't even bother to email me.

I didn't even begin to wonder how horrible my life was going to be. I couldn't even think of how much of an outcast I was going to be. This is going to suck. Well I guess I just have to suck it up as they say, tomorrow I will be the new kid all over again. Great! I might as well wear a bright, flashing, neon sign over my head. LOOK AT ME! Note the sarcasm.

Bepp…….Bepp…….Bepp

I could hear the frantic noise of my alarm clock ringing in my ears. It was seven in the morning according to the annoying beeping alarm which was flashing brightly on my bedside table. I quickly turned it of and enjoyed the sweet silence.

"Bella" I heard my mom call from downstairs. Thank God she is talking to me again I thought.

"I'm up, Mom!" I called back.

"Don't wanna be late for your first day!" Her enthusiasm disgusted me. Don't get me wrong, I love my mother, but sometimes her optimism was just too much for me, let alone anyone, to handle. So, my response to her question would be obvious. _Hell yes I do!_ I shouted in my head. I just wanted to turn the lights back off, hide under my covers and sleep, if I could, for the whole day. I was glad my mom decided not to come up and look fore me; it was nice to be alone, not to have to smile and look pleased. I stared out the window and let just a few tears escape as I finally forced myself to get up and out of bed. I scowled at myself in the full-length mirror as I took a note of my hair, which had somehow knotted itself into something resembling a bird's nest. _Fabulous_, I thought. Especially on this, the first day at my new school. I brushed through my thoroughly dishevelled hair, while I ripped through it—aside from being thankful that I wasn't born with a tender scalp. I took my time choosing my outfit, although I really didn't want to. I hated admitting to myself that I actually cared what I looked like to other people. I was always drilling it into peoples' minds: I don't care what others think of me. But I knew that was a lie. I cared, no matter how much I didn't want to.

* * *

As I sat in the car in front of my new school I couldn't shake the feeling of unease.

"Okay! Have a good time. I know you're gonna make friends right away, just think positive….. And honey? Try not to get kicked out?" Said my mom Renée and smiled at me.

"I will" I said before I took a deep breath and stepped unwillingly out of the car.

I looked up and saw the collection of matching houses that I would be spending the majority of my time the next three years. Oh Great! I'm officially in hell. I walked down a little stone path lined with dark hedges and took a deep breath before opening the door. Inside, it was brightly lit, and warmer than I'd hoped. The school corridor was full with students and weirdly enough I've never felt more alone in my whole life. I couldn´t help but feel like an animal in a cage. Everybody was staring at me like I had a sign strapped to my head saying NEW GIRL. I even checked to see if I had all my clothes correctly. My shirt wasn't inside out and my shoes were the same colour so at least I hadn't made a fool out of myself…yet.

In front of me was a small thin girl with dark curly hair. She looked gorgeous. She wore a pink fit shirt along with some jeans and high heels, and a genuine smile crossed her face as I mad my way up to her. "Excuse me. I'm sorry to bother you but I'm totally lost, I'm supposed to get to the administration office to pick up my schedule but can find it." I said shyly.

"I'll show you, come on. So you're from Hemery, right? In L.A.? "She asked as we walked through the corridor. Gosh how does she know that? I mean I knew word would spread fast but not even before I was here!

"Uh, yeah."

"Oh, I would *kill* to live in L.A. That close to that many shoes?" She said and we both laughed.

"I'm Jessica by the way" She said as we entered the administration office.

"I'm Isabella, but everybody calls me Bella"

* * *

The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly coloured flyers taped to its front. Behind the counter sat a red-haired woman wearing glasses. When she looked up she saw us.

"Can I help you?"

"My name is Isabella Swan, I'm new and I'm here to pick up my schedule." I informed her

"Of course. I have your schedule right her" She said and gave me a piece of paper. I told her thanks before we left the office.

"So what's your first class" Jessica asked me with a smile.

"ehmm….Trig with Mr Whitmore" I answered her.

"Me to" She answered and smiled at me. As we made are way to our class I could hear people constant whispering around me.

"_Man, she's HOT._"

"_I would SO tap that_."

"_I wonder if she's single.._."

"_Her boobs are, like, obviously plastic._ _I mean, she's obviously, like, a wannabe._"

It was really starting to annoy me.


	2. First Sight

By the time I got to lunch I learned how to tune everyone out. I figured if they noticed I wasn't paying attention, maybe they'd get the hint. Not.

My eyes were scanning the lunch room while I absent mindlessly played with a loose thread on my shirt when I saw him. With his perfectly tousled reddish brown hair and green eyes that made my knees weak, even from across the room. He was surrounded by three girls who seemed to be laughing at every word that came out of his full lips, weather he implied it to be funny or not.

He then flashed his perfect set of sparkling teeth to a strawberry-blond and I forced myself not to cringe.

"Yeah," Jessica sighed. "I think he's hot too."

I couldn't agree. _Hot_ wasn't quite the right word. More like beautiful and godlike. I couldn't keep my eyes off him. He was like Adonis him self.

Then his eyes abruptly flashed to mine and he winked at me subtly-obviously not allowing the strawberry-blond to see.

I looked down, a colour of crimson filling my cheeks.

I looked at Jessica and whispered "Who is that?" I nod my head at him, and for the first time removing my eyes from him. I looked down and returned to my loose thread-concentrating on it as much as possible now.

"That, my dear, is Edward Cullen." Jessica nearly groaned his name. I could tell that he's probably pulled something on her to make her suffer this much.

"But don't bother," she said quickly. I wondered why but decided not to ask, I mean what's the point? Why would he ever want me plain ol'Bella Swan.

I sighed and shrugged it off. I decided not to try and obsess about him just because he winked at me. I'm sure he's done a_ lot_ more to other girls.

"Hey Bella there is someone I want you to meet" Jessica said while grabbing my arm and pulled me to one of the tables. In front of me was a small pixie like girl. She had short inky black hair, and friendly green eyes.

"Bella this is Alice, one of my best friends" She said smiling

"Hi, I'm Bella, It's nice to meet you" I said as I took my seat next to Alice.

"Nice to meet you to Bella" She said enthusiastically.

I wasn't listening to Jessica as she rambled on about Forks and its gossip. I was too busy staring at Edward. His hand ran through his beautiful hair as he looked away from the brown-haired girl, across the table from him. His eyes searched the cafeteria, meeting mine. I quickly brought my eyes back to my hands, which were gently rolling my apple between them. My cheeks went red as usual. I turned my attention back to Jess who was now talking about the teachers.

"Mr. Murray really needs to get a girlfriend. He's like...50". I smiled half-heartedly and brought my eyes to look at Edward again. He was still looking at me. Jessica stopped talking and followed my gaze.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you", she laughed.

"Don't look at him!" I hissed, whispering as if he could hear me.

"Looks like you're my brother's next victim", Alice said, sounding annoyed now.

"That's your brother" I asked surprised.

"Unfortunately yes" Alice said and glared at Edward. "I've been demanding blood tests since day one but my parents are convinced he's my real brother." Guess there not that close.

"Don't get me wrong I love my brother, it's the way he acts that pisses me of" Alice added.

"What did you mean by _Victim?_" I asked interested. Why would I be Edwards "victim"?

"I'll give you an advanced warning, stay away from Edward, unless you wanna get some sort of STD. He's a major player, he makes out with different girls every week in the broom closet" Jess answered this time while she glanced at Edward in disgust.

I fallowed her gaze, I looked into the most vivid green eyes, his gaze was so intense, but there was something else in his gaze. Lust? I let my eyes travel over his perfect body; it just made me want to walk up to him and- no Bella. Stop it. _Didn't you listen earlier he's is a player and you don't want to get involved with him either way_.

Although some one with a perfect body like his would never even glance twice at someone like me. I realised I was staring and I blushed and looked away. Curse my blushing. It was so embarrassing. "Is he still staring?" I asked Jessica. She looks over my shoulder back at Edward. She smiles "Yup." She says popping out the P. I wanted to look at him but instead took a deep breath, closing my eyes and look away. I try to keep my eyes off of him but it is _too_ hard. When I finally couldn't resist any longer I look at him, he smiles again. He stands up straight fixes his jacket and starts walking in our direction. I start to panic. "Jess, let's go." I whisper to her.

Before she can reply the bell chose to ring then and I sighed and grabbed my bag. I followed everyone out of the cafeteria and to my locker. I got my books out and went to my next class which was English.


	3. It's ON!

When I got to class there was a shocked silence as I entered the classroom. I could feel a blush creeping up into my cheeks as I seated my self next to Alice. The teacher sat at her desk debating on what to teach, To Kill a Mocking Bird or Romeo and Juliet. The Teacher Mrs Calendar looked around the class and smiled to the back of the room... the strawberry-blond from lunch whose name was Tanya Denali was staring at the rain as it poured down the window.

"Ms Denali could you give us your opinion on Shakespeare?" the teacher asked loudly.

"What?" She called.

The class erupted in hysterical laughter; the teacher hushed everyone and went on with the subject.

"Could you tell us your opinion on Shakespeare?" Mrs Calendar repeated her question once again clearly annoyed.

"Ehmm… I think Shakespeare is the most romantic writer ever?" Tanya answered Mrs Calendar but it sounded more like a question. At that moment I decided I had to say something and raised my hand.

"Yes Ms Swan?" Ms Calendar asked me.

"Shakespeare might've been this famous, brilliant romantic writer, but he was a sexist, just like most men. He probably just sat around all day and wrote a bit here and there while there was a woman cleaning and cooking and picking up his dirty socks!"

Once again there was a shocked silence in class. I turned to Alice to see if she agreed with me, but she was trying really hard not to laugh. I just gave her a death glare and looked back to Mrs. Calendar at the front of the class. Even the teacher looked shocked. Someone at the back of the class stifle a cough. Ugh! Men. I could feel the presence of stares burning holes through my head, so I turned around to confront the person but when I meet beautiful, green eyes staring at me, Edward Cullen's eyes my thoughts immediately left my head and left me speechless. I couldn't take my eyes of him, our gazing was so intense I started to shake.

"That's a very… a… interesting point of view Ms Swan, but do tell the class why you think that." Mrs Calendars replied.

Finally I tore my gaze from Edward. "Excuse me?" I asked, feeling like an idiot. What had come over me?

"Could you tell the class why you think that?" She asked again.

O crap. How do I answer this?

"Well, um, just look at… at Romeo and Juliet! It's meant to be the most romantic story ever, but poor, pathetic Juliet sits around and waits for Romeo on a balcony all day to come recite some love poems to her at night. I mean honestly!" Wow, I'm actually making sense. I think I must be some sort of literary super genius. "And I mean really, if a guy comes to my window in the middle of the night, and serenades me or whatever, I swear I will beat him to death with a shovel. But as if waiting on her balcony isn't enough, Juliet goes and commits suicide when she thinks Romeo is dead, it's like telling the world, a woman can't live without a man by her side!" I ended my little rant really smugly.

"Might be, but I bet you that Shakespeare was probably very popular with the ladies. Don't women like the sensitive type?" Came the sarcastic reply from Edward. I felt that blush creep back again. Then the whole class burst out laughing. I can't believe they even listen to the crap he said. He clearly knows nothing about literature let alone romance! Who does he think he is? I turned to Alice and mouthed "I hate him" to her, she laughed at me. I just gave her a scowl.

Mrs Calendar cleared her throat to get the class's attention again. "But what about Lady Macbeth, Ms Swan? She is no feeble female character, she persuaded her husband to kill the king!"

"Exactly!" I challenged, "If woman aren't depicted as hopeless, then they are… are… psychopaths or something!"

"Don't you think you need to look at it in the time and tradition it was written in? In many ways Shakespeare was ahead of his time. You must remember that in those days, the role of the female was a lot different to what it is today." Mrs Calendar said with a note of challenge in her voice.

"But that's exactly where people are mistaken!" I quickly replied before anyone else could steal my thunder.

"Everyone thinks woman are so emancipated now, but really it's still exactly the same as when Shakespeare wrote his plays. Most girls still think they are worthless if there isn't a guy running around behind them. Shakespeare's interpretation is that, if a girl is in love then she must just sit around and wait for her knight in shining armour to come rescue her. Doesn't matter if she catches double pneumonia while sitting there waiting for him to eventually make his long awaited appearance. If a girl makes the first move, then she is considered a… um… she is considered cheap!" I quickly finished. I very nearly said slut there, but at least I stopped myself before that slip happened.

Mrs Calendar looked shocked. "Well that's a very interesting point Mrs Swan." I could hear people laughing and whispering when Mrs Calendar continued the lesson.

"Geez Bella talk about being a man hater, I didn't know you had something against Romeo and Juliet." Alice whispered

"I'm not a man hater and don't have anything against Romeo and Juliet it's just……never mind" I looked at Alice and I could se that she was a hopeless romantic. What's the point of explaining to her? She wouldn't understand.

"Okay class, I now want you to discuss the positives and the negatives in Romeo and Juliet. We will start on... Romeo's choice on taking his own life when he thought Juliet was dead. Ms. Swan you will be backing up the positives and... let me see...."she said looking around and stopped at Edward. "Mr Cullen you will be telling us your opinion on why Romeo made a bad choice in killing himself. Go!"

_Like he has even read the book! _I smiled to myself; this was going to be good.

"Well, personally I think his opinion wasn't well thought out. Who says that you will only love one person? He could have met someone in his future years and fallen in love again. They were both young and immature... no one can prove that they wouldn't meet other people and forget about each other," he sounded disgusted. What I would give to slap him right now.

"The world says that you will only find that one true love and they found each other. Of course they couldn't love again! Their love was so undeniable that they couldn't stay away from each other, Romeo killed himself for Juliet and you don't think that was out of love? That kind of love comes once in a life time and they found each other as soul mates." I argued back.

"There is no such thing as a soul mate! And again, they were young... how could they possibly know that they were what you call 'soul mates'," his voice was mocking. I wanted to back hand him for making fun of such an amazing play.

"Excuse me! I would have to argue that your choice today is too immature to talk about a subject like love. Especially when he is making out with a different girl every week in the janitor's closet," I said to Ms Calendar while I glared at Edward.

The teacher was about to announce what I knew as detention, but Edward fought back, "Yeah, maybe next time you should pick someone who isn't jealous of the girls that I make out with ... or maybe you should choose one that doesn't secretly want to make out with me in a closet."

"In your dreams!" I seethed. The closest thing I had was a pencil and I was on the verge of stabbing him with it.

But as Edward was going to reply, the bell rang and students booked it out of the class.


	4. The Aftermath

When I got out of the room I heard someone say my name, as I turned my head to look, I tripped. I waited for the impact of my face meeting the floor, but it never came. I opened my eyes to find two strong arms holding my waist, and putting me back on my feet.

"Shit Swan. Could you possibly not take down an entire forest when you trip next time??"

"That depends on whether or not you're the forest." I said.

"Why did you catch me??" I asked.

"Would you rather I let you fall on your ass?" he mocked.

"If it meant staying out of your arms, then…….yes. Why, yes I would, Cullen." He glared at me before smirking. I noticed Edward's arms were still around my waist. I looked up at him and gave him a fake smile.

"Let go of me or I'll personally make sure you'll never have kids" I said and beamed at him as he slowly took his arms away.

"I don't think I had the chance to meet you in the past? I would surely remember." He winked at me. Did he really need to be look so arrogant and yet so handsome? _Stop_

"No I think I would remember you too, but not for the same reason." I lied and glared. His grin became even wider. And he came closer to me.

"Maybe I can do something to be sure you remember me the next time you see me, I 'm sure you would enjoy yourself. I'm pretty good with my hands." He whispered in my ear seductively. I pushed him away from me but not before shivered a little, and by the look on his face, I was pretty sure he noticed.

"Back of or take the risk of losing something"

"Feisty Miss Swan?"

"Can you stop with all these innuendos, it's really annoying!"

"Sweetheart is pretty rude."

"Don't call me sweetheart or whatever. I don't even know you and from what I heard I don't think I want to know more."

"And what exactly have you heard?" At that I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Like he didn't already know.

"That you're a player and apparently a big pervert"

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear" He whispered in my ear.

"You're disgusting, you know that?"

"That's what the girls like the most about me, especially when I do this thing with-"

"Oh my god, I don't want to hear that!" I screamed with my hands on my ears.

"I think you just deflowered my poor ears!"

"You know I could easily deflower another thing of you" He said while looking me up and down slowly and sexily. I began to be flustered, and hot.

"Do you blush because you're embarrassed or because my little words make you hot and bothered?"

I didn't respond and glared at him. I was going to leave when he grabbed my wrist and brought me close to him, very close. And he looked at me in the eyes when he said:

"Cause if it's the second case, I can arrange that" While he spoke he push me until my back was against the lockers.

When I felt the lockers against my back, I understood that he had cornered me. With one hand next to my face and the other next to my waist, I was struck, and he knew it. I looked at him and immediately regretted to cause I was lost in the beautiful green eyes which faced me. While making sure I was still looking in his eyes, he began to lean his face closer to mine. He stopped when there was only one inch between his mouth and mine. His look fell on my lips before returning to my eyes a few times. Like he was telling me what he was going to do and he knew I would not resist long. After a long minute of silence he spoke again.

"You seem speechless, do I make you nervous?" He asked me leaning a little closer to my mouth like he was going to kiss me but leaned back before our lips touched. I took a deep breath and decided that I was not going to let him play with me like that.

"Yes, and I'm sure it's not new for you, I mean the type of girls you date usually seem to be a little quiet, or is it because their pretty heads are a little too empty. You seem to like it when girls don't even remember there birth date because you're the only one on there mind. Maybe it's because you're afraid to not know what to say to a girl who can speak five minutes without moaning your name." I answered him with a little grin of mine.

"Are you jealous that you are not the one moaning my name? Cause believe me, if you want, I can make you do it all night long. Even more if you're not too exhausted."

"That's where you're wrong, it will be you who'll moan my name because I'll kick you somewhere it apparently really hurts when you're a boy."

"Aggressive, I like that. Are you always like that, in all the situations, especially in private without so many clothes on, maybe just a pair of black high heels." At that he glanced again at my legs and I began to be really uncomfortable.

"That I guess you'll never know. But don't be too sad, I'm sure all of your puppies will make a _pleasure_ to comfort you?" I insisted on the word pleasure just like he had earlier.

"But what if I want you to comfort me?"

"You can't have all that you want. You probably don't hear that a lot, maybe it's the first time but it's true"

"Speaking of first time…" he trailed off suggestively.

"How do you always change the subject like that? You're really disturbed. Have your parents ever consider sending you to therapy. Cause you really need it." I tried to push him but he didn't let me and grabbed my wrists and brought them above my head. He pushed his body into mine until there was no space between us except the little space which separated our lips. I squirmed to escape but stop when I noticed that it made me even more into him.

"Now, now Miss Swan, you have to stop squirming like that if you don't want to have a little situation on our hands." His crooked grin appeared once again on his perfect face and I wanted to punch him. I never had been a violent person, but Edward was bringing that out of me.

"The only situation that you'll have on your hands will be a broken nose if you don't release me."

"Oh, and tell me how you will brake my nose since your hands are a little off control." And to empathize his word he traced tiny circles on my hands but still had a firmly grip on them.

"Why don't you just leave me alone?" I began to feel very angry at him. I didn't want his attention, nor needed it.

"I know what you want Swan." He said with a low, husky voice, which gave me shivers in my back.

"Okay. What do I want?"

"To kiss me, I now you've wanted to from the moment you laid eyes on me"

"Sorry, that's incorrect. But you do get this lovely watch and a year's supply of Turtle Wax. What I want is to be left alone!" I said sarcastically. I was really getting angry.

"You look really hot when you're mad, I have to admit, it makes me want you more."

"Yeah well to bad I don't like you." I said. Edward Chuckled

"I know you want me Bella Swan so why don't you give up the tough girl act and we can go find a room to pass the time?" He asked me seductively. I laughed.

"Sure Eddie baby I'm just gonna go and grab my unicorn and we can ride off happily together how about that?" I asked sarcastically.

"You're a stubborn chick aren't you?"

"I'm not a `chick´. I'm a human being and I'd rather not be refereed to as a bird." I quipped back.

Edward merely shook his head. "You get worked up to, huh?" He whispered in my ears. He tended to do that a lot, maybe because it worked rather well. I didn't fight anymore, I was limped against him. He gazed in my eyes, smirked when he saw my state and began to leaned closer, and closer, and closer. Just when his lips were to brush mine the bell rang. The sound awoke me of my trance and I crush his foot with mine really hard. Surprised, he let go of me "If you touch me again I swear to god I'll *kill* you" I said with as much acid and hate I could manage. He just chuckled. "Is that supposed to be a threat?" He asked mockingly. I glared at him and laughed without humour before I answered. "It's more like a promise" I could see his smile fade.

"Sure _Bella_." He snorted. "Because _you_ can hurt _me_." I crept onto my tip toes and right up to his ear. "Never underestimate a girl." I whispered against his jaw line. Beneath me, I felt him shiver with pleasure like I once had. His skin left tingles where my fingers brushed with him, the same jolt of electricity sparking. I walked away from Edward, who looked a bit stiff at how close I was to him.


	5. Meeting Pea Brain

"History….History?....let's see if I was a History classroom were would I be?" I mumbled to myself as I walk through the empty corridor.

"Talking to yourself much?" I heard a voice behind me.

"Jeeezzz! You really shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

"Sorry, I didn't men to scare you. I'm Mike you must be….ehmm..??" He said and extended his hand to me but I just smiled

"Bella, I'm new" I answered back.

"So you're looking for History?" he asked while he was sneaking glances at my ass. Great another jock with the brain the size of a pea. Lucky ME!

"Yeah" I answered faking a smile.

"I could show you I'm heading there myself"

"Thanks" I answered and started fallowing him.

When we got to class I realized that it had already started.

"Ah, Ms. Swan, Mr Newton, how nice of you to join us. Take a seat." He said pointing at the two free seats at the front which were, to my horror, side by side. There were no other free seats though so I just suppressed a groan, stomped to my seat and threw my stuff on the floor with anger. I got out my books and tried to ignore the person who sat next to me. However this became very difficult when he couldn't keep his hands to himself.

Could History get more boring? Mr. Jefferson was going on and on about one of his stupid lectures. I glanced around the room, everyone was bored. I sighed heavily and murdered under my breath, "Kill me." Mr. Jefferson shot me a death glare.

"Ms Swan, is there something you would like to share with the class and I?" Mike looked at me with wide eyes as I stood up.

"Yes, there is. I was just wondering, how do you move your mouth like that but all that's coming out is 'blah, blah, blah'?" There were many chuckles around the room and Mr. Jefferson stiffened up. He looked at me with furious eyes, and just as he was about to say something, the bell rang. Ah, saved by the bell. Mike was just about to say something when I rushed out of the room to get away from him. I really didn't wanna to talk to him-

Just when I was sure I was safe from Mike I saw him coming. Oh shit! I tried to walk around the corner but he noticed me and called out my name. Crap! As soon as I'd turned the corner I began running, by some miracle not falling, and slipped into the Janitor's closet and bumped straight into someone.

"What the-" I began but a hand slipped over my mouth.

"Shh." I familiar voice urged me. Despite loathing the owner of that voice I complied until the sound of Mike's footsteps died away. He released me and hissed. "What are you doing here?"

I contemplated lying but decided just to be honest. "Hiding from Mike Newton, and yourself?"

He grinned. "Hiding from Tanya."

"Already?!" The word just slipped out in my surprise.

"Yes." He said indignantly. "She can kiss fine but when she opens her mouth to _talk _I can literally feel my IQ dropping."

"Oh yes, god forbid a girl should _talk_!" I said, my voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Are you going to let me out?" He asked flatly, ignoring my previous comment. I then realized how close we were and blushed, hopefully he couldn't see in the dim light.

I was just about to leave the closet when I heard someone walking by and hesitated. I decided to wait until they've passed. When they got closer I could hear them talking it sounded like Tanya Denali and Lauren Mallory. I listen closely to be able to hear what they were saying.

"_The new kid__, Bella? She seems kind of weird to me. I mean have you seen here, she's obviously a total slut."_

"Well, the chatter in the caf is that she got kicked out, and that's why her mom had to get a new job."

"Neg!"

"Pos! She was starting fights!"

"Neg-ly!"

"Well I heard from Kate, and she said that………".

I could hear the sound of their voices fade away. Edward didn't say anything, but I new that he'd heard them_. How did they know that?_ I was so angry that I felt hot tears form in my eye's and they we're threatening to spill over, but I shed them away quickly I wasn't going let them get to me like that. "Bella?" Edward whispered. But I didn't answer him. "stupid, stupid", I said hitting my head against the closet door. What was I thinking, did I seriously expect it to be a secret? "Bella I'm sorry, are you okay?" He asked sounding sincere. "Just peachy" I answered angrily before I opened the door and left. Throughout the day I managed to avoid Edward, which I was grateful for.


	6. THAT'S IT!

Next day I ran through the empty corridor to find my next class. I looked at my schedule and saw that I had Biology with Mr. Banner. I hoped that there will be no blood test; I get sick when I see or smelled blood. As I entered the classroom I saw _him. _Just great!

Disgusting. Perverted. Annoying. Controlling. Arrogant. And _gorgeous_.

These adjectives skimmed past my mind a few times as I took the only empty seat left next to the creature that'd I sorta rejected. As much as I wanted to feel his skin that looked so smooth and wrap my fingers around his-which were moving erratically now-I couldn't.

Just pretend that he's invisible.

I tried concentrating on my notes but it was impossible whit the tapping, which was slowly driving me insane. How _annoying_. It was going to be hard to ignore him this way.

"Will you stop that?" I whispered as Edward's fingers fell silent.

"Am I annoying you?" He asked with an amused look on his face.

"Just a little." I replied sarcastically.

"In that case." The tapping continued, louder and faster than before-if that was possible.

I then placed my hand on top of his-hard. The tapping stopped but the feeling inside me took place of it. I noticed I was touching him. His hand. His smooth, strong hands…

There was a short instant when we both looked at each other as if we felt that same thing. I quickly pulled my hand back and then it was over. I glanced at him and a smug smile spread across he's face._ What a JERK!!_

"So do you want to go out this Friday"? Edward asked. I was so taken aback by his question that I let out a short gasp.

"When pigs fly". I said and beamed at him.

"Mr. Cullen I know Ms. Swan is new but can you two save the flirting for after class?." Mr. Banner said icily.

"I now Bella quit well actually, we _met _yesterday. A pretty good _meeting_ I might add." All the time he was grinning like a fool at me. All the students turned to look at me, the girls with jealousy and the boys with …lust? Of course they had noticed the way Edward had insisted on the meeting, like something happened between us. I was going to kill him.

"Edward shut up, and by the way Mr. Banner we were _not_ flirting." I said, defensively.

"Actually we were." Edward objected.

"Will you _shut_ up?" I said quieter, meant for only Edward to hear. "You're not making this any better."

"Okay. Okay." Mr. Banner said frustrated now. "Enough with the chit chat. I don't have time for this. Perhaps you two can discuss it at detention."

"Oh, n-" I began to protest.

"We'll be there." Edward was the one to interrupt me this time.

I turned to glare at him but he was smiling expectantly at Mr. Banner, as if he couldn't wait to get on with the lesson.

"Well, then." Mr. Banner said, a bit more shocked than I was. "It's settled, detention after school."

"What do you think you're doing?" I yelled at him but in a whisper to not alert the teacher.

He looked at me with an innocent face. Like I was going to believe him. In his dreams maybe.

"What are you talking about? I just said that we already met, isn't it the truth?"

"You know exactly why I'm mad, you made it sound suggestive, like we did more than just talking, or arguing I should say and now because of you I got detention!"

"Well technically, we did more, if I remember correctly I had you in a compromising position, do you want a reminder?"

"No I think I'll pass, if I happen to be that close to you again, I might just throw up"

My life was going down the drain in less than half a week and it was killing me. I did not need this from anyone; I had to study and being stuck in a room with Cullen will with out a doubt bringing my IQ down a few levels.

I think I day-dreamed in class, which wasn't good for a newbie like me. Suddenly everyone started to get up and the bell rang. I got up too, and started gathering my things. I was the last one to leave. When I was out of the classroom someone suddenly grabbed my arm and I looked up to see Edward. I scowled as I felt anger flare inside me: it was a new feeling… I hardly ever got this angry. I can't believe that he got me in detention on my second day of school.

"Get your hands of me" I said as he let go of me.

"Do you now what your problem is Swan, well apart from wanting me bad?" He asked mockingly.

THAT'S IT!!!! He's going down and I know exactly how I thought as an evil plan formed in my head, two can play this game. I pulled my lips to one side of my face like I was thinking.

"hmmm…let me think…. I'm a stuck-up tight-ass with no sense of fun?" I asked with innocent voice and saw the surprise expression on his face.

"Well, yeah, that covers a lot of it." This will be almost too easy

"But you're right Edward I want you bad, so bad. I can't deny it any longer" I said seductively.

His eyebrows shot up and his mouth opened the slightest bit as I pushed him against the locker allowing no space between us. I stared into his green eyes that burned with lust as he put his hands on my hips and held me tighter against his body. I could feel his hardness pressing against my thigh. I had to swallow the urge to punch him if this was going to work. I leaned in closer and I could feel his warm breath on my face. "I could ride you at a gallop until your legs buckled and your eyes rolled up. I've got muscles you've never even dreamed of. I could squeeze you until you popped like warm champagne, and you'd beg me to hurt you just a little bit more. And you know why I don't?" I said as I leaned in closer like I was going to kiss him. But right before our lips touch I moved to his ear.

"Because it's wrong." I whispered and laughed seductively before I looked him in the eyes. I could se the lust slowly disappearing and anger taking its place.

That should shut him up I thought as walked away.

"Oh, by the way if I were you I'd take care of that" said gesturing to his clearly visible erection, he just winked at me. If I didn't have control over my anger I would have killed him right then and there.


	7. Payback's A Bitch

My next period was gym and that was my worst subject. Give me numbers and I can count, give me words and I can spell, give me a ball and I will fall flat on my butt in less than five seconds. I couldn't even run without tripping. Today we were playing soccer, I can't play any sport let alone a sport that involves running, kicking, shoving, and blocking.

"Yeah, you're supposed to make it into the goal, Swan!" Edward teased as I kicked a ball at my own team mate. I thought he would be mad at me but he just looked amused. Did he forget what just happened in the corridor? It seems like it.

"Don't you have another girl to take into the broom closet?" I countered with acid thick in my voice.

"Well, you can come with me if you want," he smirked at me as he came closer and trapped me between a wall and him.

"Yeah... I rather barf!" I made my way under his arm and away from him. The feeling of having him that close to me made me want to sanitize all clothes and scrub my body with chemicals.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" some girl yelled at me.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" I got up in her face and she cringed away. Usually I wasn't this hostile, but this girl had no right to be calling me out on a subject like Edward. I am not the type of girl that swoons over emerald eyes or a nice body.

"Did you seriously turn down Edward Cullen? What are you smoking? He is the hottest guy in school, what I would give to be locked in the broom closet with him..." the girl bit her lip and I shook my head as I walked away.

_Yeah, if you were stuck in any closet with him... you would come out HIV positive! _I thought evilly. I couldn't stand that boy at all; he was completely naive and self absorbed. Everyone was obsessed with his hypnotizing stare... puh-lease! I switched out of my gym clothes and into more casual attire

* * *

When Alice and I entered the cafeteria she led me to the table where she was sitting. There were also two boys and one girl at the table. The girl was tall, with long blond curls held in a ponytail. She had blue eyes, beautiful skin, and a body which would make a model jealous. She was facing a tall and very muscular boy with brown curls and a goofy smile on his face. I noticed that he held the girl's hand on the table. Next to her was the last guy, a blond boy as beautiful as the girl with the same eyes and features. He was tall but seemed thin in opposite to the big guy. He also seemed to be related to the girl. I was surprised not to se Jessica there. "Where's Jessica?" I asked while looking around trying to find her.

"Oh, she's sick; I think it's the flue." Alice answered me. I guess that explains it

When we arrived next to the table the three of them stopped their conversation to look at their tiny friend but particularly the strange and unknown girl with her: ME. They scanned me before returned their gaze on the small Alice asking a silent question: "Who the hell is this?" Before one of them asked the question out loud Alice told them:

"Hey guys, I want you to meet my new friend, Isabella Swan but she prefers Bella. She's the new girl, from LA. Bella this is Emmett, my big brother," She pointed to the big guy» don't worry, he can be intimidating but in reality he's just a teddy bear. This is Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend and next to her it's Jasper, Rosalie's twin brother and my boyfriend." That's why they looked so alike. People always said that I was really perceptive.

"Hi Bella, it's nice to meet you" Jasper told me with a calm voice and a warm smile. I was immediately at ease.

"You too Jasper" I returned the smile. Alice sat beside Jasper and gave him a kiss.

"Hello Bella, I'm happy to meet you, I've heard all the school gossip about you and I wanted to know if what they say was true, but it's false. You seem to be really nice and you're really beautiful" Rosalie told me gently, and I blushed when she complimented me.

"Thanks I'm glad to meet you too."

When I turned to great Emmett I was crush in a big hug. " ..Can't … breathe..." I whimpered before he released me. "Sorry" he smiled sheepishly. "Its fine, I'm please to meet you too. I guess." I laughed and everyone at the table joined me.

"Come here big boy and stopped trying to kill poor Bella." said Rosalie, tugging on Emmett's sleeve. He returned to sit on his seat next to Rosalie and she smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ouch!"

"Please Emmett don't be such a baby, I didn't even hit that hard so stop Whining!"

Everybody laughed again. I felt like I knew them for years instead of just instant. There were so different than the others students, they didn't seemed to be embarrassed to hang out with "the newbie"

"Sit next to me Bella" Alice asked me and I complied.

"So how do you like Forks High so far? I know it seems boring and all but it can be really fun sometimes. It only takes to hang out with the good people and I think that you found the perfect guys to have a great year." Explained Rosalie. I wasn't sure about the fun but I was sure that I had found the perfect friends.

"Well, now that I met you it's pretty cool. I just have to accustom to a few stuff but except that I think that this year will be great.."

"So Bella" began Emmett, "did you already meet the dear brothers of ours?"

"If you're talking about Edward then unfortunately I have to say yes."

"Let me guess, he tried his "I'm a hottie nobody can resist me" tactic on you." told Jasper, it wasn't a real question. He already knew _him _apparently.

"Something likes that yeah, but I did not fall head over heels for him and I think it disappointed him a little. Are really all the girls madly in love with him? Cause they have to be really stupid to love him, I mean he is just so arrogant and a jerk, and condescending and careless, and self confident, and annoying and mean, and snobbish and frustrating and… and…" I was trying to catch my breath and searching others adjectives which could describe him when I felt warm air in my neck and ear, and someone whispered in my ear.

"And sexy, and attractive, and gorgeous and dazzling, and delicious." While he was whispering in my ear, so near that he almost nibbled my earlobe, under the table, he glided one of his fingers all the way from my knee to my tight very, very slowly. Each time he said a word his finger would climbed up a little. When he said the last word "delicious", his finger was just at the hem of my skirt, really high on my thigh and I was afraid he would continue. I had stopped breathing and my gaze which was on my friends a minute ago had fallen on the table, and now my eyes was shut tightly. I was sure I was red like a tomato, and surer that he had noticed that.

"Please stop" I shuttered.

"Or what?" he asked amused. Oh god why couldn't he just leave me alone. I was so mad at him.

"Breathe" he whispered again in my ear and I could hear the teasing in his beautiful voice. I took a shaky breath and his finger moved just an inch again but this time I pressed firmly my hand on his to stopped it to move any higher. I was dizzy, he was so close to me that I could smell him and mmmm, he smelled so damn good.

"payback's a bitch" he whispered, I guess he didn't forget our little moment in the corridor after all. At that moment Alice chose to intervene.

"Edward, stop molesting my friend please. She's not one of your dolls, if you need some action, go find Lauren or Tanya!" His sister told him, angry.

At first when she said to him to stop molested me, I thought that she had seen his hand on my thigh but in reality she was speaking about his other hand which was tracing tiny circles on my shoulder. I didn't even notice that he was touching me somewhere else than my leg.

"I was just saying hi to Bella." He said innocently. He was good, if I didn't know him I could have believed him. He took off his hand of my thigh and I let out a breath that I didn't know I had held. I refused to speak to him and turned myself to face the wall.

"It seem that Bella don't want to say hi Eddie!" mocked Emmett. Edward sighed annoyingly and said to his brother with a stern voice.

"I already told you not to call me that."

"Why, it suits you so well." Mocked Rosalie with a chuckle.

"Yeah sure _Rosie_." He insisted on Rosie and by her face I could tell that she didn't like people calling her that.

"Don't listen to him. You can call me Rose though." She said to me sweetly and smiled at me before glaring to Edward.

"And Emmett like Em, but not Emmie. It's too… well I don't know but not Emmie." She said too.

"I have to go, see you later guys." With that, I left the refectory and sat on a bench until my next class. The rest of the day passed rather slowly, I had math with Alice and trig with Jasper. Then it was time for detention.


	8. Kinght In Shining Aluminium Foil

I rolled over, hitting the "snooze" button on my alarm clock as the dull light of a new day in Forks seeped through my window. There were never really any sunny days here; instead the light was always hidden behind clouds, drenched in precipitation with the threat of rain hanging over the entire town.

I threw the covers off my body before going to throw on whatever clothes my hands happened to snag from my closet. After hastily pulling my hair into a pony tail and brushing my teeth, I grabbed a breakfast bar from the pantry. I ran out to my truck, throwing my brown, tattered book bag in the back and climbed in to roar the beast to life.

I took a look at my schedule as I walked down the school corridor. Apparently my first class was English. The only class I looked forward to. I found the classroom easily and took a seat in the back. There were already a few people in class. And they all stop their discussions to look at me. I took out my notebook as class began and Ms Calendar went through her little speech about this class. Wonderful, we had left Romeo and Juliet, and are learning about Othello. She was in the middle of her little monologue about Shakespeare when the door opened and in walked Edward.

"Mr. Cullen, I would appreciate it if you would come to class on time or do not bother coming at all," the teacher said tiredly as if she had done this a million times with him.

"Please just take a seat Edward," she said as he stood in the door still. I looked up to see what the hold up was to notice that he was fixated on me. And of course the only seat left was next to me. This can't be happening. If there is a god he truly hates me.

"Hi gorgeous" He whispered in my ear.

"Edward, your mouth is open and sound is coming from it. This is never good."

"Someone in a good mood, "He said sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah," I said while rolling my eyes, "I'm just a lovely bundle of sunshine."

"Why are you always like that?" He asked all of a sudden.

"Like what?" I asked annoyed.

"I mean, way are you always so serious, do you ever do something that is like you know fun?" He asked.

"I have fun," I muttered.

"Yeah right! I don't even think you know what fun is? You practically live in a nunnery! You never do anything. You don't join the real world. The way you live... It's miserable." He was shaking his head.

"You don't know anything about me, and FYI I have plenty of fun thank you" I said anger rising in me.

"Then prove it" He said smugly. I decided to ignore him and paid attention to Ms Calendar.

"Can anyone tell me what Iago uses to undo Othello?" Ms Calendar asks.

"Jealousy!" I answered

"Bella. Right. Very good. Jealousy clearly is the tool that Iago uses to undo Othello. But what's his motivation? What reason does Iago give for destroying his superior officer?" She replied with a smile.

"Well, he was passed over for promotion. Cassio was picked instead and people were saying that Othello slept with his wife." I said. I was kind of proud, I'm no Othello expert but I'm acutely making since.

"Any other reason?" Ms Calendar challenge.

"Race!" A girl named Nancy blurted out.

"Uh... good Nancy. Can't overlook that" Ms Calendar replied.

"Well, he, um, he sort of admits himself that his motive are... spurious! He, um, he does things because he, he enjoys them. It's like he's not, he's not really a person. He's a, the dark half of Othello himself." I said as the whole class went silent.

"Bella. Really. Very astute. I said something quite like that in my dissertation." Ms Calendar said in shock.

"I agree with that" I said and smiled at her.

"Yes, and doesn't that also explain Othello's readiness to believe Iago. Within seconds he turns on Desdemona. He believes that she's been unfaithful. And we're all like that. We all have our little internal Iagos that tell us our husbands or our girlfriends or whatever, don't really love us. But you never really see what's in someone's heart." Ms Calendar continued as I closed my eyes just for a minute.

I most have dozed of because when I opened my eyes as I heard someone say my name. "Hello, earth to Bella," a velvet voice called from the fringes of my consciousness. "Wake up."

I blinked a few times and looked up to see Edward Cullen giving me his famous corked smile.

"I have been awake," I replied. Then I noticed the empty classroom.

"What happened to the rest of the class?" I asked.

"I guess that everybody knows that the bell means 'class is over'. Apparently you didn't so I decided to tell you." What? I fell asleep? Unbelievable! I could have missed a test or notes or something, that's not good.

* * *

As I was walking down the halls, mentally kicking myself in the head for giving more than two seconds of thought to that... that _pig_... that _man whore_, I heard someone call my name from behind. He had a husky voice, and I didn't have to look to know that it was Ricky the guy that always winked at me during gym class. He was a total jerk if you ask me. Probably if you asked anyone else to for that matter.

I turned around slowly and low and behold, _he_ was walking toward me, looking cocky as hell.

"Hey Swan," he hollered, and I halted until he caught up with me, my arms crossed across my chest, doing the impatient Rosalie foot tap.

"Yes?" I hissed, wondering what the hell he could want with me.

"Bella I expected a better greeting, how about hello sexy?" he said raising his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes, "You're too modest. No what the hell do you want or are you just here to talk," I asked "if that's the case, go away."

"Come on, don't be like that gorgeous" He said in a husky voice trying to sound sexy while he grabbed my wrist

Yuck, he was like the school's less attractive version of Edward Cullen.

"How about you take your hand off me, and then you can dig a hole, crawl into it and die, you know do the world a favour" I said before trying to tear my hand free. I was unsuccessful.

"What did you say to me?!" he yelled. He was really starting to scare me. His grip on my wrist got painfully tighter. I hissed at the pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry does that hurt Swan," He asked me.

"No," I told him. He could tell I was lying, and to prove it I could feel his hand clench even tighter around my wrist, the bone starting to feel the pressure. I cringed away from him, but his grip stayed firm as he smiled down at me.

"Are you sure?" he asked mockingly.

"_yes_" I managed to chock out.

I refused to let him know how weak I was and how much his grip really hurt, he just smiled at me his grip my wrist even tighter. I dropped my books, using my now free hand to try to pry his grip from me, but he only pulled my hand to his chest my body stumbling closer to him. I shut my eyes tightly, and clenched my teeth together.

Either my gasp or the dropping of the books alerted Edward who was now heading to his next class. But he stopped and turned around to see.

I opened my eyes and I could see his jaw clench and his nostrils flair out slightly as he squared his shoulders before walking over towards me and the wrist crushing assailant.

"Ricky, what the hell are you doing?" Edward's tone was calm but that only made it more deadly.

"Just having a little _fun_, so piss of Cullen" Ricky the ass retorted in a teasing tone, as if Edward would know what kind of fun that was.

"I don't need your help Edward, I can take care of myself" I said irritated, but he didn't leave. Ricky's hand tightened and twisted, my skin turning and rubbing with it, and I couldn't help but let out a small whimper. My wrist hurt so much that I was sure it was broken.

"Let. Her. Go, or I swear to god your legs won't function enough to be able to walk," Edward spat out as he started to lose his temper.

With a grunt and a flick of his wrist, the boy unhanded me, and I automatically cradled my wrist to my chest with my other hand and picked up my books before I stepped backwards away from both of them and walked away. I was halfway to class when I stopped to look at my wrist. It wasn't broken, but you could clearly see a hand print around it. I could feel the moister fill my eyes and blinked a few times before any of the traitor tears could escape. Suddenly someone grabbed my hurt wrist and I cringed away in pain and his hand flew away, his face apologetic and remorseful. I looked up to see Edward.

"What?" I hissed. I didn't need his help in the first place. Not that I'm not glad he did, but I just don't want to seem weak.

"Is that what I get for saving a damsel in distress?" he asked mockingly.

"Take it or leave it, my knight in shining aluminium foil" I replied with a hint of sarcasm in my voice. I continued walking down the hallway, I really just wanted to be alone, but of course he apparently couldn't take a hint and fallowed.

"I mean why did you even bother, I can take care of myself you know. I'm not weak and I don't need you to rescue me." I added irritated.

"Asking for help isn't weak you know" He answered in a whisper. I refused to answer him, not because I didn't have an answer, but because he was right.

I felt his stare at me. I looked at him. "Do you have a staring problem? Or trouble with your eyesight?" I snapped at him, he just shrugged.

"How's your wrist?" He asked actually sounding concerned. Seriously did he have a multiple personality disorder?

"Fine!" I snapped, but I could see he didn't believe me.

"Want me to kiss the pain away?" He asked seductively while looking at my now throbbing wrist and I could see sadness in his eyes. When I didn't answer he took my wrist, and gently kissed it. He let my wrist fall to my side and smiled. I smiled back at him.

"Did the sun come out or did you just smile at me?" Edward asked beaming to me.

I rolled my eyes and blushed at him

"So what's you next class?" He said all of a sudden.

"Math" Which according to me was the ultimate doom. I just felt like shooting someone, and by_ someone _I mean Edward Cullen.

"Me to" He gave me ha smug smile. Wait, I changed my mind someone shoots me. _Just great! Stuck with him an hour, not really my idea of a good time. _Not that I ever considered math a good time. But with _him_ being there just made it a whole lot worse.


	9. Love Notes & Lame PickUp Lines

The teacher was lecturing the class in something boring I really didn't care about again. There was only a few minutes left of math until the bell rang and I could go to lunch. I was starring at the teacher trying to figure out what he was saying when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I knew exactly who it was and knew that he was just trying to annoy me so I ignored him. He tapped my shoulder a few seconds later. Then I heard some shuffling of paper behind me. Then I felt a crinkled up piece of paper hit the back of my head and somehow land in the front of the class right by the teacher's feet. Mr. Murray bent down and picked up the paper I thought he would have thrown it out but instead he unwrinkled it and started to read it.

"Edward you are soo hot. You look like a god. I wish I could do you. Love Bella." I turned beet red then quickly turned around to glare at the god himself. Edward Cullen. I was so mad I could choke him. But I wouldn't give him the pleasure to let him know how mad I was, instead I gave him the silent treatment.

"Take a picture it will last longer." He said and made me realize I was starring.

Just then the bell rang and I turned around and gathered my things. When I stood up I dropped my pencil so I bent down to pick it up. But before I could someone's hand reached out in front of me and grabbed it. I looked up to see none other than Edward.

"Again with the starring Bella." He said with a smug look.

I took my pencil from him and walked toward the door. I didn't notice Edward was following me until I got to my locker. He leaned against the locker next to mine while I put away my books. Once I was done I turned to him and gave him my best runaway now or I _will_ kill you look I could. But he didn't get the clue.

"You are such a jerk!" I yelled at him.

"Ahh she speaks." He said with another smile.

"'she's' about to kick your ass if you don't get lost." I said back. His grin grew bigger and I instinctively stepped back and into the lockers.

"Is that so?" he said taking another step closer.

He leaned in a little more waiting for me to close the distance but instead I brought my hands up and pushed him away. I could feel his perfect six pack under his thin gray shirt.

"Yeah that's so" I said as I turned around and walked away.

* * *

When I got to the cafeteria I saw Jessica waving me over to her table. On my way there, I felt someone tugging at the bottom of my shirt and turned around. It was Tyler, one of Mike's little friends, also from History class. I looked at him confused waiting for him to say something. Tyler just stared at me, particularly in the chest area. _Pervert_, I thought angrily. "Hey buddy," I said snapping my fingers to pull him out of boobie land, "how about you refrain from looking anywhere below the neck, eh."

"eh…sorry" He murmured.

"Is there something you want?" I asked annoyed.

"Yes, actually," he said cockily, "I was wondering if you could touch me, so I can tell my friends that I was touched by an angel."

I blinked. Wow. Was that supposed to be some sort of lame pick-up line? The ones guys spend hours for looking on the internet.

I was about to say something to him, when he interrupted, "Or if you want, you can have your lunch and then burn those calories together in the drama room," he finished winking.

All right, this guy was seriously starting to bug me. Just then, I heard a deep voice, "Is everything fine here Bella?"

I looked up to see Edward with Emmet and Jasper, who was hatefully glaring at Tyler.

I managed to speak up. "Everything is fine here Edward, I was just telling Tyler how I don't do three-inchers, sorry," I said, forcing a fake smile on my face.

The entire cafeteria had gone silent, and burst into roars of laughter as I made my way to Jessica. "That was amazing" She said as I settled down beside here.

"Thanks" I answered smugly.

"Edward Cullen's staring at you." Jessica whispered to me. I peeked through my eye lashes at him, now sitting across the cafeteria. He was staring; of course, he always stared at me

"He's still staring at you." She giggled. I turned my attention to my untouched food and sighed; this happened often. _Why won't he leave __**me **__alone? _I asked myself.

I hissed at her directly. "Stop looking at him Jess. Hi's a total jerk and a pervert and I don't like him, and I've made that perfectly clear."

Jessica bit into her apple and sighed. "He's the most gorgeous guy at school and you completely ignore him…" She looked me directly in the eyes. "You, Isabella Swan, are one strange girl." She told me, wagging her eyebrows. I giggled at her. "Glad you found my personality."

"Hey, Jess," Mike and Alice sat in the chair across from us. "Bella." He greeted me. I knew Mike liked me too. I certainly didn't like him, though, he was probably better off for me than Cullen.

They began to gossip on unknowledgeable subjects.

"Are you guys going to the winter dance?" Alice asked Jessica and I. Jess nodded. I kept my head down, trying to ignore the conversation.

"What about you Bella?" Damn it, Mike.

I shook my head no.

"Why? It would be so much fun if you could come?" Jess said and gave me a genuine smile.

"I'm not the kind of girl for dancing. And I don't want to wear a stupid dress." I laughed quietly.

"You don't have to dance, or wear a dress for that matter." Jess added.

"Isabella Marie Swan don't you dare listen to here, you are going to the dance whether you like it or not missy, and you are going in a fabulous dress, have I made myself clear?" Alice said in a determine voice, that actually scared me a little. I knew I could never win this. I just crossed my arms in defeat.

"Crystal, Stupid pixie" I mumbled the last part.


	10. AN

**Should Edward and Bella kiss in next chapter?**

**Please answer ASAP :D**


	11. Make Me!

I was walking down the hall heading to Math class listening to my iPod, when I turned the corner, and saw something I really didn't want to see. There right before my eyes was _Cullen _making out with the queen of the skanks _Tanya Denali_. For some reason I felt extremely pissed off. I felt like marching over there, and pulling Tanya's fake blond hair.

I was about to turn around, and go a different way when suddenly Cullens eyes opened, and he was staring at me, while still making out with Tanya. Even though he couldn't smirk at me I could see the amusement in his eyes. This pissed me off even more. This asshole was enjoying seeing me catch Tanya, and him making out. I glared at him, and this made him chuckle which made Tanya stop kissing him.

"What's so funny, Eddie?" Tanya asked him. I saw his eyes slightly darken at the nickname, and I couldn't help, but grin. Tanya turned around and spotted med. I was still standing their grinning at Cullen, I was afraid if I opened my mouth I might just barf.

"So, how was that, Swan?" He asked smugly. I gave him a fake smile before I answered.

"It was…..by far, the most amazingly, incredibly, outstandingly, most……" by now he was smiling, "………..disgusting thing I've ever seen." I finished, and his smile faded.

"Wow, that was very funny, Bella. Maybe you would know what you were talking about if you actually tried it once." He said, laughing.

"Well, at least I'm not some slut, seriously Edward god now's were she's been! " I said and stared at Tanya with an evil smile.

"Well I'd rather be a slut than an ugly prude like you" Tanya sneered back at me. I glared at her before I turned around heeding for math when I was jerked to the side. I looked up and the jerk himself was grinning at me.

"What do you want" I asked, not really interested in what his answer would be.

"At lunch I couldn't help but notice that Newton has a tiny crush on you. Should I give him some pointers?"

"I don't think he needs any tips from you Cullen. He's got a better chance without any 'tips' from you!" I answered.

"Now, what is it you really want?" I asked wanting to get to class as soon as possible.

"Nothing, just wanted to talk" He smiled.

"And why am I finding that hard to believe Edward!" I hissed at him

"You know what else is hard?" He started with an amused smile.

He was getting closer. I started walking backwards, faster, which is a complete safety hazard for me. "Back of Cullen" I said anger rising in me. "Give me one good reason why I should" answered mockingly. "How about because you're a tiny, impotent Nazi with a bug up his butt the size of an emu?" I Asked and gave him and evil smile.

"Take that back!" He said and stared at me waiting for my answer.

"Make me" I said teasingly and I could se the same fire I saw earlier in he's eyes as he suddenly spun me around and slammed me to the lockers and pressed he's body to min.

I whimpered as my back started to hurt. His hands grabbed my own and forced them above my head. I froze. I didn't know if I should be afraid. My breaths quickened as he leaned closer to me. He let one of his hands fall to my side and cupped my face in his hand before letting it trail across my shoulders and all the way down to my waist were it stayed making me shudder. He chuckled. I know I wanted to say something but I couldn't come up with a coherent sentence. His grip tightened around my waist. I swallowed while waiting from my brain to start working but it didn't. Every time we touched, something would happen and...It was weird, but I didn't want it to happen again, not right now anyway.

"If you really want me to make you, you just have to ask" He whispered playfully into my ear, his sweet breath fanning across my face.

When I didn't answer he started to lean in but stopped just before his lips touched mine. I could feel my strength slipping as I stared into his emerald eyes. I brought my lips even close to his and talked.

"What are you waiting for?" I shivered when our lips brushed slightly when I spoke.

But before I had a chance to react he crushed his lips to mine. It felt like my skin was on fire, and fireworks inside of me were exploding. I lost all control I had over myself. His tongue traced the outside of my lips, asking for entrance. Our lips parted and I could taste his cool breath in my mouth as our tongues danced around. I jumped on him, my legs straddling his waist as he pushed me harder against the lockers, my fingers were tangled in his hair and I moaned into his mouth. He started kissing down my neck to my collar-bone; his breathe making my skin tingle. I shivered in silent delight and felt him smiling against my skin as I let a moan escape from my moth and his grip tightens on my hips. He pulled away and looked over my body, lust and desire clear in his emerald eyes. I yanked him by the collar of his shirt back towards me, attaching my lips to his again. My hands trailed up into his hair yanking roughly causing him to groan into my open mouth.

His hands gripped my lower back, pulling me closer towards him pressing our chests together which caused more moans to fill the air. Whether they were mine or his, I couldn't tell. His bulge was now aligned with my center and I couldn't help but thrust my hips into his. I could feel my mind slowly starting to work again making me snap out of this trance he'd put me in. "STOP IT" I yelled as I pouched him of me gasping for air as I fell onto the ground. A look of horror crossed my face when I realised what just happened. I don't like Edward! What was I thinking?, Edward had a smug look on his face. He had played me, and he won. He had achieved what he wanted. That teasing glint was in his eye. He didn't even care that he had kissed me. That kiss—I thought it was amazing, and I don't know why. Because there is one thing I know for a fact: That I hate Edward Cullen. I couldn't believe I let him take control of me like that. I could feel the blood drain from my face as I got onto my feet. I looked up and saw him smile triumphantly.

"What's the matter? Wasn't it as good for you as it was for me?" He asked me mockingly.

"Stay. The. Hell. Away. From. Me," I said slowly hissed at him. I grabbed my bag that had apparently fallen to the ground, and ran to class.


	12. It Would Never Be You

"There's honestly nothing to tell!" I insisted.

"Bella! You were practically doing it right there in the hallway!"

"We _were _not!"

"Okay, so maybe I exagerated a_ little_-" Alice amended.

"Oh, You think?"

We were in the parking lot, walking to homeroom and I was telling Alice all about the huge _nothing _that was my relationship with Edward Cullen. She had cornered me the second I'd gotten out of my truck and demanded to know what I was doing making out with her brother yesterday.

"So you're sure he's not at all interested in you?" She asked, _again_.

"Yes, his just like to annoy me. That's it!"

"And you're not interested in him?"

"Alice can we please drop this, I don't like your brother, his a pig ."

"I'm sorry I just think it's so _cute_! You're perfect for each other !" She squealed and I rolled my eyes at her.

"By the way, before I forget Carlisle and Esme are going away this weekend so we're going to have a party, will you come?"

"Um…I'm not sure." I hesitated.

"There will be loads of people there and you honestly won't see that much of him."

"Okay." I said.

"Great! If you come over early then I can pick your out fit and give you a makeover, because honestly Bella, you're wardrobe has really gone downhill and….."I sighed and zoned out of her rant.

I stopped a few feet from the classroom and Alice, who'd been walking with me, stopped too and looked to see what was wrong.

"Wait! Isn't Edward in this class" I asked even although I already new the answer, which was yes.

"Oh, my God!" She said, her mouth dropping open in shock.

"You're actually nervous aren't you? You _like _him!"

"I…I…I…." I protested, but I couldn't lie to Alice. "I don't know." I said lamely.

"Don't worry!" She squeezed my hand. "Just play it cool, if you don't want to like him then act like you don't. Fake it, 'til you make it."

I nodded my head. I was so lucky to have Alice.

As we entered the classroom everybody looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to trip. Which I did. Right in front of my empty chair, I tripped and fell on my knees to the floor, dropping a few of my books from my bag. "crap..."

I picked up all the books and set them on the table, ignoring the quiet laughing surrounding me. I slowly got up and set myself against my chair, finally safe. Alice had already taken the seat next to Mike which left me to sit beside Edward.

I heard Edward who was next to me trying to keep in his laughter, and I easily got mad. I put my elbow on the desk and set the side of my face on it, so I couldn't see him or anything near him, only the board and my left side.

He went quiet and I heard his chair scrape forward. "hello," said a smooth seducing voice.

I grunted and refused look at him. After a minute of quiet I heard his chair scrape again. "How are you?" the smooth voice said again.

"Just peachy, thank you." I said it in a sarcastic voice. He was quiet again, and for the rest of the class it stayed that way. _just what you deserve, _I evilly thought. I smiled but I couldn't stop thinking of him, God I HATED him.

The day past slowly and I manage to avoid Edward, lucky me. But just as I entered the cafeteria my luck ran out

"Bella!" I heard someone yell from behind me. I took one bud out of my ear, and turned around to only see Cullen right behind me.

"Didn't I specifically say to 'stay the hell away from me'," I growled at him.

"Anyway. How have you been?" The nerve of this guy.

"Piss off" I said taking a seat

"Now Bella that's not very nice."

"Nor is your face but I ain't complaining" I said i so badly wanted to hit him.

"Ouch" He held a hand to his heart. "I'm hurt, Bella."

"You're not, but you will be soon if you don't leave the hell alone." I quipped immediately as per our usual routine.

He raised his eyebrows. "Touchy, touchy," he replied smoothly before handing my notebook back to me and settling himself on the chair next to mine

I decided to ignore him but this miserable bum hole didn't want to give up. He placed his hand on my arm

"So how about another kiss?" he asked making kissing noises

"Your delusional, tell me Edward are you on medication? Have you taken your daily amount today?" I replied while placing the piece of hair I just moved back to its original place.

"Your my only medication and I haven't had my daily fix" He said whilst he laid his hand on my thigh rubbing it gently.

"Can you please stop harassing me?" I asked as I removed his hand.

"Come on, I know you want me, your just playing hard to get" He said looking smug as hell.

"No I don't, get that through your thick head" I hissed at him. He was seriously pissing me of.

"Everything I said was true and you know it. You just can't admit it. In the end Bella you will end up in the same spot." He said recovering from the shock.

"And which spot is that Edward?" I asked confused.

"You underneath me screaming my name" He said smirking.

"Get a grip. Like you're god's gift." I snapped

"Hardly. Wouldn't be nearly as interesting, would it?" He chuckled. I didn't answer.

"I may be dirt ... but you're the one who likes to roll in it, Bella. You never had it as good as me. Never."

"Uhh, you're bent."

"Yeah, and it made you moan, didn't it?" He said and smirked

"I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer" I said slightly annoyed. I was just about to leav when he spoke again.

"I know you want me, you're just too much of a prude to admit it"

I slowly turn around and meet his gaze.

"Say it's true. Say I do want to. It wouldn't be you, Edward. It would never be you." I said and walk away, just as I was about to exit the cafeteria I heard his voice again.

"The way you're going, you'll never get a boyfriend." His eyes were cold and emotionless.

Ouch, that hurt. I just stared at him, not knowing what to do. Was I that bad? I quickly left not wanting him to se me cry.


	13. Please HELP me!

**Hi****! First of all I want to say thanks for all the nice reviews, I really appreciate it! Now the thing is I'm stuck and I really need help, you se I'm not sure what's gonna happen next but I'm open to suggestions, so please write and tell me what you think should happen. Thanks a bunch! :D **

**xoxo**

**Keep reviewing **


	14. Welcome Back Assward

**A/N: Hi this is a very short chapter but I hope you'll like it. I'm thinking about writing about the party in the next chapter, so tell me what you think :D!!!**

I was numb, his words kept repeating it self in my head _"the way you're going, you'll never get a boyfriend"_. I know that I shouldn't let him get to me like that but that didn't make it hurt any less. I've only known him for a short while, but he had always kept my heart on his sleeve. Today he ripped it off and stomped the hell out of it.

I was walking down the empty hallway when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, I turned around expecting to see Edwards green eyes but instead I looked into a pair of beautiful blue eyes.

"Hey, are you okay" The gorgeous boy asked.

"I'm fine" I answered whipping the tears away.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked in a soft voice. I just shook my head, not having the energy to do anything ells.

"I'm Josh by the way" Josh said as we were walking down the hallway.

"I'm Isabella, but I prefer Bella" I smiled and whipped the tears way. I had biology next with Edward, just thinking about it made me want to vomit.

We walked silently into biology and Edward was already sitting at our table. I took a deep breath and made my way over to him ready for another blow to my already diminished self perception.

"Well Beautiful Bella, I will see you after class." Josh rubbed my arm and then walked off to the other side of the room.

I heard Edward let out a growl.

"Did you literally just growl?" I don't think I have ever heard that before.

"I don't like the little pet name he has for you."

"Oh the one where he calls me beautiful? Yea, I can really see how that is an insult."

"You're not beautiful though Bella."

Just kick me while I'm still lying down, will you!

"Beautiful is not nearly enough to describe how truly enchanting your really are."

Why is he doing this to me? We should dissect him as the class project and rip out his evil heart. I know I am no where near good enough for him so he blanently has to rub it in my face and mock me for it.

"I wanted to say sorry about what I said at lunch earlier, I'm sorry" He said looking sincere.

"Thanks, and apology accepted" I smiled. I really liked this side of Edward.

"That shirt looks really good on you by the way" He said after awhile, but there was something different about his eyes, there was an evil glint in them.

"Thanks"

"Do you know what ells would look good on you? Me"

Goodbye nice Edward and welcome back Assward.

"Ugh! You are so, so, so beyond words!"

"Am I really that amazing?" He asked.

"Fuck you Edward." I sneered

"I don't know about all that. I figured we would make love. That seems more _appropriate_." He was starting to turn amused with this, I could hear the smartass smile in his voice. I couldn't help but laugh.

"So are you coming to our party this weekend?"

"Yes, why you don't want me there?" I mocked hurt.

"NO, I didn't mean it like that I….." I was fun seeing him squirm.

"Relax! I'm kidding" I laughed

"Not funny"

When the bell finally rang I grabbed my bag and headed for my tuck happy the day was finally over.

Just before I reached my truck I tripped on nothing as usual, and my books flew out of my grasp as my hands shot out in front of me instinctively.

I landed in a tangled heap, my shins burning and my wrist throbbing.

I groaned loudly and began pushing my self to my feet.

Then I felt an arm loop around my shoulders and a warm hand on my elbow, someone was helping me up.

I expected it to be someone I was friendly with, someone that knew I had a tendency to fall down all the time.

I was sure I was hallucinating when I looked up and saw Edwards's perfect face severely close to mine

"You okay?" he asked, I was surprised as I picked up on the genuine concern in his voice.

I only nodded, my eyes now staring at my beat up converse.

I was forced to look at him when his hand took hold of one of mine and his fingers gently touched my wrist

I winced.

"It's not broken, but it'll be sore for a few days" he said, I stared at him

_How did he know that it wasn't broken?_

But still I said nothing

"That was quite a, err, trip" he chuckled, still moving his fingers over my wrist.

And I was suddenly offended; I knew he'd only come over to tease me.

"It's not funny" I pulled my hand away from his, winching as I reached down to pick up one of my books

The rest were littered around and I proceeded to pick them up, I had all of them but one. I searched the steps and scoffed as Edward held it out to me

"You should be more careful" I reached out to take one of my biology books from him.

"Wow, thank you. I sure will try." I said sarcastically, and jumped in my truck and drove home.


	15. Competition? Not So Much

**A/N Hi I'm truly sorry for not updating but I've just haven't hade the time, so here is a really short chapter for now. ****I know I said that I was going to write about the party in this chapter but sense this is very short I've decided to write about it in the next + I promise that the next one will be longer! :D**

**xoxo Eskils94**

"Bella, come on you are going to be later for school" René yelled up the stairs I groaned and rolled out of bed hitting the floor with a loud THUD. It's Friday and the day of the Cullen's party, not something I'm looking forward to. At least I wouldn't be dateless, josh called me last night and asked and to say I was happy is an understatement. I stumbled to the bathroom and had a quick shower before getting dressed and rushing out to school.

When I got there the parking lot was practically full which meant that I was going to be late to my first class, which just so happened to be with _him_, Edward Cullen he has been grating my nerves since the moment I arrived in Forks. He was arrogant, conceited, self centred and the most beautiful man I knew.

I started walking to the front of the school when got the eerie feeling that I was being watched. I turned to see no other then the asshole himself staring at me.

"What the hell are you staring at?!" I yelled at him. He gave me that disgusting crooked grin.

"Why your lovely ass, Swan!" He yelled back at me.

I glared at him, and walked away before I did something I would regret. I could hear him laughing behind me. I grabbed my Ipod, and put my ear buds in my ear, and put on the one song that would calm me down. Already gone by Kelly Clarkson. _Awe, I love this song_, I thought to myself. Right before I walked into school I suddenly felt an arm wrap around my waist, and my left ear bud being removed from my ear. Then I felt lips by my ear.

"I wasn't lying to you Swan, you do have one lovely ass," He whispered into my ear, and to emphasize his point he grabbed my ass with his other hand. I brought my left arm up, and elbowed him in his gut. He released me from his grasp, and I turned to face him.

"If you want to keep your face Cullen, you will keep your grubby hands off my ass," I hissed at him.

"What the fuck, Swan? If you're gonna hit someone, at least have the balls to do it right."

"How would you know, Cullen? I'm pretty sure you got yours removed in second grade." I mocked and walked away trying to keep my cool. _God this is _definitely_ going to be one shitty day_, I thought.

When I finally reached my locker I noticed I was already more than 5 minutes late and started running. I walked into my English class and all eyes were locked on me, including Edwards but he just smirked and turned back to his book,

"sorry I'm late Mrs Calendar " I whispered as I walked to my seat, sat down and placed my books on the desk, when Mrs Calendar continued with her lecture Edward passed me a note

**Late again Swan, late nights, is there a guy you're hiding from us?**

I looked at the note shocked and replied

_As if it is anything to do with you anyway Cullen and no there isn't a guy I just woke up late not that it is any of your business._

He smirked and started to scribble

**So are you still coming to our party tonight, I know Alice wants you there; you should come have some fun for once.**

I rolled my eyes

_I told you yesterday I would, and for the record I have enough fun thank you very much now do you mind I'm trying to do my work._

Another note was placed in front of me

**I don't usually do this but sense I'm feeling oddly generous today I'll make an exception, I'll let you be my date to the party **

I saw red! FUCKING BASTARD!

_Not that you need to know but I already have a date, so you can take your offer and stick it where the sun doesn't shine_

He looked chocked, whether it was because I hade a date or my little comment at the end I didn't know.

**Who?**

_Why__ do you care?_

**Just curious of whom my competition is with you**

_They would only be considered competition if you had a chance__, His name is josh by the way _


End file.
